Lost Through Time
by Countrygirl19
Summary: Noah and Destiny Takashi twin children of T.K and Kari notice a bright light at their computer and go to check it out which sucks them in and later wake up in the digital world but they know something isnt right when they are face to face with their 13 year old father. How will they get back home without revealing their identities and altering everything as they know it?
1. Chapter 1

Noah and Destiny Takashi saw a light flashing from the lap top curious they walk over to it and get sucked in but when they wake up they are in the digiworld which they remember their parents talk so much about, but what throws Noah off is when he looks over to the guy who found them he looks into the eyes of their thirteen year old father. How did this happen and how will get back home without giving out their identities? Will their interaction with their past parents and their friends alter the future as they know it?

Note: Destiny and Noah are twins and both twelve years old Noah has blonde hair a little longer than T.K was in season two but not as long as Matt's he has red eyes like Kari and he is 5'3. Destiny has brown hair a little longer then Kari's and blue eyes like T.K's and she is 5'3 as well.

Destiny Takashi was sitting on the family computer playing video games and chatting with her cousin Emma Ishedia when her father walked in, he sighed as he looked at the time "Destiny it's almost curfew for the computer, you know you have to be off of it by 9 on weekdays."

She nodded "yes daddy, I'll be off as soon as Emma and I finish this game."

T.K leaned down and gave his little girl a kiss on the forehead and smiled " It's nice that you and your cousin are so close, five more minutes and the computer needs to be off and you need to take your shower and prepare for bed."

"Okay daddy I'll tell Emma and then get off of the internet," she said hugging her daddy.

T.K then walked into his son's room, who was playing Halo Reach on Xbox live with his cousin Anthony Kaymia T.K tapped his son's shoulder and Noah knew the drill "hey man, I got to go its curfew," Noah told his older cousin.

"Alright I'll play with you later, tell uncle T.K and Aunt Kari I said hello."

Noah nodded "will do," he then signed off and put his x box up, and got his clothes to take a shower "night dad," he said walking to his bathroom.

"Goodnight Noah sleep well."

He then walked back into the computer room and saw it was shut down and put away and could hear his daughter's shower running as well.

T.K walked out of the computer room and into the living room, where Kari was reading her book as she looked up at her husband, she could tell he was thinking about something "what's wrong T.K?"

"It's just unbelievable they are the same age we were when we went in the digital world killing evil digimon , I'm so thankful our kids don't have to go through that horror."

Kari nodded "now that we have children of our own, I know how mom feels, wishing she could be right there with us, protecting us I don't know what I'd do if our children had to do the same thing I would be so worried, but I don't regret it I mean It's how we got so close," Kari smiled.

T.K nodded "I honestly stayed strong for you; I knew even back then that I loved you and therefor had to keep you safe I promised for myself, your parents and Tai, I would rather die than let you get hurt or our kids, I'd much rather be with them then have them go through all that alone."

Kari gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips "well the digiworld Is in peace, Genai said so himself we don't have to ever worry about that, our kids can have normal middle school and high school lives they will never feel the guilt of killing a digimon or watching their own get killed."

T.K nodded as he kissed her cheek, and then walked into his son's room, he could see him sleeping soundly, he then whispered "I love you son," as he shut his door.

He then walked to his daughter's room and smiled at her sleeping soundly he gave her a kiss on the cheek "I love you baby girl," he then shut her door.

He then joined Kari in their bedroom and gave her a kiss "you're a wonderful parent T.K" she told him.

"I just want my kids to know that I love them, mom was always busy with work, not caring what I do, same with Matt and dad our parents they never showed affection you three are my world and I wouldn't know what I'd do if I would lose any of you."

"T.K you're not going to lose any of us, you know that" said Kari.

T.K then turned off the lights and climbed back into bed "good night Kari."

She smiled "good night T.K."

Noah was sleeping until he saw a blue flashing light from under the door, he arched his eye brow as he turned on his light and walked into the hall and then walked into his sister's room he shook his sister awake as she stirred and looked at him "Des, did you forget to turn the laptop off?"

She shook her head "no I turned it off," she then got up and followed her brother and saw the blue light shining out of it "what is going on, I swear I turned it off."

She then started walking in the computer room with Noah following her, she reached towards the off button and the blue light flashed out grabbing a hold of Destiny and Noah sucking them in and then the computer screen went blank.

With the only thing left was Destiny's bracelet that fell off of her wrist on the floor.

It was the next morning and Kari was fixing breakfast and T.K was sent to wake the kids up, he first went into their son's room his bed was still a little messy but Noah was nowhere to be seen, he then walked to the bathroom and he wasn't there either.

"That's weird," said T.K he then looked in the computer room and nobody was in there.

"Maybe he is in Destiny's room," he thought, he then walked over to his daughter's room and she was gone as well and her bed wasn't made either, which was odd because it was a rule their beds had to be made before heading off to school.

He then walked back into the kitchen "hey Kar, did the kids say anything about having an early school activity that I don't know about?"

She arched her eye brow at her husband "no… did you check the game room downstairs or computer room?"

"Yea I checked everywhere, they are not home."

"Well they never leave without at least leaving a note, I'll call Emma, you call Anthony maybe they went with them this morning."

He then held up his son's backpack "Noah wouldn't have went to school without his back pack,"

Kari then began to panic "well where they would be, it's not like them to leave without letting us know or leaving a note something isn't right."

"T.K call their friends, I'll get on the computer and see if Destiny said anything to anyone about going anywhere," said Kari panicking running into the computer room.

She then noticed Destiny's bracelet on the carpet and picked it up she then looked at the computer a red screen popped up and it then showed a scenery, her eyes went wide

The digiworld was open again, she then looked at the bracelet "oh no, could they have?... she then screamed "T.K!"

He ran in there as quick as he could "what did you find something?"

She nodded "the digiworld is open again, and I found Destiny's bracelet on the carpet in front of the computer and I think they…"

T.K's heart sank "you don't think they went to the digital world?"

"I'm guessing Destiny tried to get on the computer and she accidently went to the digital world," Kari began to cry as T.K held her he then let her go and ran into his room and got his digivice "I'm going after them, call my boss tell him a family emergency came up, I could care less if I get fired I'm going after my kids."

Kari then grabbed her digivice "let me go with you."

"No, you stay here I'm not letting you get hurt I'll find the kids and be back as soon as I can."

He then held his digivice, a light flashed out and pushed T.K back into the wall.

"What was that?" Kari screamed.

"It has sealed itself, Kari call Izzy there's something going on, I'll try to get a hold of Genai."

Kari nodded "right, I'll call work I refuse to leave until my kids are home safe and sound."

T.K took a breath "Noah, Destiny please be safe…"

September 12, 2003

Noah woke up, he could see his sister lying next to him passed out in the grass, he slowly leaned up and saw eyes of a orange gerbal like creature looking at him, he then jumped up quickly and step backwards a couple steps "whoa what the heck are you?" he yelled.

"my name is Patamon and I'm a digimon short for digital monster and my friend found you and your girlfriend here."

He then thought to himself "so this is the digital world that dad told us so much about.." he then registered what the creature had said.

His eyes went wide as he screamed "SHE'S MY SISTER! "

He then heard another male voice similar to his own "sorry for the mistake, anyway you and your sister look like you had a pretty hard hit my friend Kari was the one who found you, I'm T.K. Takashi" the young boy said holding out his hand.

Noah's eyes went wide "dad… He's thirteen what is going on?," he thought.

Noah's heart started beating fast; he didn't know what to think he just stuck out his hand "I'm Noah."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Within a half an hour the whole digidestend gang was at T.K and Kari's trying to figure out what is going on Izzy was at the computer doing his research, T.K was pacing back and forth, Kari was trying to calm both her husband and herself down, Tai was conforting Sora who was extreamly worried. Matt was trying to calm his daughter Emma down, who he let stay out of school for the day because she was worried about her cousins.

"Izzy have you found anything yet?"

Izzy sighed "the answer is the same as you asked one minute and twenty three seconds ago, no I am trying but I can only work so fast and so hard because this has never happened before I have to do research."

He then started to get angry "what if my kids get hurt, what If something happens to them!"

"T.K you and Kari were in the digital world at eight years old and you did just fine, yes you had us but remember we were twelve the first time we went, they are a year older than we were they are smart kids I'm sure they will be just fine."

T.K held his head in his hands "how could I allow this to happen, I should have watched them better, I'm becoming like mom I'm a terrible parent."

His rambling was interrupted by a smack from his older brother "T.K snap out of it, you're a damn good parent, this isn't your fault were all worried here, but everything will be fine, your acting like a child right now T.K, what the hell would Noah say if he saw you acting like this!" yelled Matt.

T.K took a breath "your right Matt, I'm sorry it's just I couldn't stand it if they got hurt."

Tai nodded "we understand T.K if it were my kids I'd feel the same way but you have to calm down, we will get through this we will find Noah and Destiny we promise we won't rest until we do."

"Thank guys" he said putting on a fake smile.

He then thought to himself "please be safe…"

Izzy was researching when Genai came up on his screen "Genai I assume you got my E-mail."

He nodded "Indeed I did but I have bad news, Destiny and Noah went through a time warp, they are indeed in the digital world but not in this time, I can't track what time they are exactly located but they could be in the past or the future."

"WHAT!" T.K and Kari both yelled.

"I'm afraid so they can be anywhere from the start of time until the end of time, it will be hard to track them down, it could be days or years before we found them."

"WHAT! YEARS! But their kids, they can't live alone especially not in the digital world, without digimon, Genai you better do everything you can to get our kids back home," Kari cried into T.K's shirt hugging him tightly, T.K just stood there in anger.

"Genai, is there any way I can create a time machine to go through time and find them, it may be quicker that way and may stop T.K from going into insanity," said Izzy.

"Izzy time travel is very dangerous, one movement that causes time to go off its course, it could destroy Noah and Destiny's existence entirely, it's a risk as is that they are lost in time, a bigger one if someone goes after them."

"So you expect us to just sit here and risk never seeing our kids again!, that's unacceptable, we can't do that we won't do that," Kari cried.

" I assure you we will work around the clock to find your children and bring them home, but this a very complicated process, we can only go as fast as we can," said Genai.

"I have to go, I'll start looking into what we can do for the children, I suggest you guys go back to normal schedule and try to keep yourselves busy," the computer screen then went black.

"I'll keep looking on the computer and see if there's anything I can figure out, I'll let you know if I find anything," said Izzy.

Tai then looked at his sister "is it okay if Sora and I and the kids stay here, we want to be here if something comes up."

T.K nodded "of course Tai, you're more than welcome to stay."

Matt nodded "I'm staying so T.K doesn't go into pure insanity."

T.K then walked out of the room and into his daughter's room and made her bed and sat on it, he looked at the picture of Destiny Noah and himself from father's day "where did I go wrong, I should have watched better…"

Kari sat next to him "T.K quit blaming yourself it's not your fault, Destiny and Noah are two of the bravest kids I know, I'm worried sick but I'm confident they can pull through."

T.K held Kari's hand "I just want them home."

Meanwhile in the past

Destiny could feel her body be shaken, when she stirred and woke up, she looked around she was in what looked like a boy's bedroom; she then looked at Noah "where are we Noah?"

"We somehow got to the digital world," he replied.

"Really? That's awesome I've always wanted to see that place, but wait this is a bedroom?"

"I know I carried you, the people who found us one of them offered to let us stay at his house for the time being," said Noah

"Noah, are you insane, a stranger didn't dad ever teach you about.."

Noah interrupted her "Des, something went wrong though, when I woke up a guy had found us and that guy is our dad, but he's our age, we somehow went to the past."

"Oh no, how do we get home, we can't just go up and say hi this may sound crazy but were your son and daughter from the future, and we need a way back home," said Destiny.

"I don't know Des, this is freaky imagine what mom and dad are going to say when they figure out were missing, no matter what we can't tell their past selves that were their kids it could ruin mom and dad getting together naturally, especially if they don't like each other at this point."

Destiny then began to cry into her brother's shirt "what if we never get home? Noah I'm scared I want my daddy."

"I'll try to get us home okay, I promise.." he himself didn't know if he could keep his promise, to be honest he was scared as well but he had to be strong for his sister, for his father.

Noah then heard footsteps and stood up, a girl with short brown hair and red eyes smiled at him with a tray of two soups "Ah I see your sister is up, here's some soup I would guess you guys are hungry."

Destiny tried not to look at her younger mother in the eye "thank you very much,"

Kari then noticed the red on the girls face and the tears out of the girl's eyes "you look like you have been crying are you okay?"

She nodded "I'm okay, nothing to worry about."

Kari then sat down on the bed with the two kids "so I'm assuming since you were in the digiworld that you are digidestend we have never heard of being others besides our friends."

"Actually we had heard of the digital world, but our computer was acting weird and then we were sucked in."

Kari's eyes went wide "you don't even have a digivice?"

Destiny shook her head "no we don't."

"_This is so weird…" _Kari thought.

A voice then was heard in the hall "hey Kar, your dad let me in I'm just here to make sure that that those kids are okay," the door then opened to reveal T.K

Noah nodded "hey you're the guy from before."

T.K smiled "yeah" he then looked over at Destiny, "I got your brother's name but not yours."

She then took out her hand "I'm Destiny."

T.K nodded "nice to meet you both, Kar I talked to Izzy about finding them in the digital world he wants to talk to them."

Kari then looked at the twins "um you guys don't have anything to wear do you?"

"No not really, why?" asked Noah.

She then walked into her room and got some clothes for Destiny and went to Tai's closet and got some for Noah "here some clothes to change in to, were going to meet up with a friend, is that okay."

Noah nodded "yeah that's fine."

The two went to change Destiny in Kari's room and Noah in Tai's.

"So have you found out anything?" asked T.K

"They got in the digital world by accident; by a light from their computer they don't even have digivices," said Kari.

"What if there enemies Kar," said T.K

"I doubt it, when I walked in Destiny looked frightened like she had been crying, I think they're scared T.K wouldn't you be?" said Kari in a comforting voice.

"I guess so, but what about their parents, shouldn't they try to contact them and let them know they are safe?"

"We will talk to Izzy, maybe he will know what to do," said Kari.

"Kari then saw the two kids walk into the living room "were ready," said Destiny.

"Cool follow us, "said T.K

Fifteen year old Izzy looked up at the two kids standing in front of him "so your telling me your computer was acting weird you went to investigate and a light sucked you into the digital world?"

"Yeah and then T.K found us," said Noah.

Izzy then started typing on the computer and opened the gate "Okay I need you guys to try to go to the digital world like you did before."

"We told you a light just sucked us in," said Destiny.

"So you did nothing to activate it?" asked Izzy.

"No" the twins said in unison.

"Do what you did before, and see if it will let you go in."

Destiny stood next to her brother who was slightly behind her just like before and started reaching for the computer, but nothing happened.

"Huh interesting? Nothing happened" Izzy then thought again "T.K do you have your digivice?"

T.K held it out "yeah why?"

"I don't know if this will work but it's worth a shot give the digivice to one of them and see if it lets them enter."

T.K then walked over and handed it to Noah and Izzy spoke "listen if it lets you in just stay there, don't try to go anywhere and then I will send Kari to open the portal and bring you back understood?"

"Yeah no problem, "said Noah.

Noah then held up the digivice to the computer a light came out and Noah was gone."

"Wow no way! How is that possible?" asked T.K

"I don't know the digivice is supposed to act to its partner, why it accepted him I'm not sure, but this isn't good.."

"What do you mean? Is something going to happen to my brother?" asked Destiny worried.

"No nothing like that, but it means non digidestends can get in and if the wrong people find this out, like the government they can destroy the digital world existence once and for all."

He then looked at Kari "Okay you need to get the kid, once your back I'm going to see something about putting a wall to prevent this from happening again, it could be a dangerous situation."

Kari nodded and put up her digivice and a light came out and sucked her in then a few minutes later a light shined out of the computer and Kari and Noah came out hitting the wall.

"Ow this is not a smooth landing," yelled Noah.

T.K then walked over to help Noah up "It never is."

He grabbed his hand and stood up "so what exactly does all of this mean?" said Destiny

"It can mean a lot of things, I will look at this because nothing like this has ever happened before," said Izzy.

"Is there a chance we can be digidestened and not know it?" asked Noah.

"Well you would have got your digivices when we did if that were the case," said Izzy.

"In the meantime I'm going to need you to call your parents so that they won't be worried," said Izzy.

Destiny and Noah froze up, and looked at each other hoping the other twin would say something "um they are on vacation and won't be back for two weeks and don't have phone signal," said Destiny.

"Alright we will let them know when they get back" he then looked over to Kari "would it be alright if they stayed with you for the time being?"

"Mom and dad are gone on dads work trip they won't be back for a month, I'm sure Tai won't mind," said Kari.

Izzy nodded "I'd like to keep them around for help research since you guys are the first kids it has happened to."

Kari looked at her watch "we better get home; Tai is going to worry about me."

"Alright Kari I'll be keeping in touch," said Izzy.

Once they left Izzy turned back to his computer I need to talk to Genai about these kids maybe he will know what is going on, something just doesn't feel right about them, he thought.

Kari talked to Tai and got the okay for the two teenagers to stay at their house Destiny and Noah went ahead and had their showers and sat up the cots Destiny was staying in Kari's room for the time being and Noah was staying with Tai.

Destiny looked at her brother "I feel weird without dad here to tell us goodnight, I miss mom and dad, I know they are here but those kids aren't them not really."

Noah hugged his sister "I know I miss them too, I hope we can find our way back home soon."

Tai then walked into his room where he saw the twins "we normally have to be in bed by eleven here so…"

Destiny nodded "okay sorry I was just telling my brother goodnight."

"It's okay," said Tai.

Destiny then left to her younger mother's respective room "I guess I'm going on to bed," said Destiny.

"Hey, I know you and your brother must be scared being around people you don't know, but I promise Tai and I and our friends are the nicest people you will ever meet, in fact why don't we invite them over and introduce you," said Kari.

"Thanks I'd like that," said Destiny.

Kari turned out the light and a minute later was in a slumber, Destiny however could not she tossed and turned as she looked at Kari's sleeping body "I love you, mom."

She didn't think anyone heard her but she was wrong Tai was heading to the bathroom and stopped in front of her door and heard the words I love you mom, Tai then whispered "who is her mom?"

Authors Note: There it is the second chapter and don't worry I don't have T.K and Kari finding out that easily about the kids. So what do you guys think let me know good, bad, terrible, okay? Or If you have any questions leave a review and let me know thanks love ya guys- Countrygirl19


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

38 year old T.K paced back and forth not having an inch of sleep since his son and daughter went missing he then walked back into the computer room where Izzy was still working "any luck Izzy?"

Izzy rolled his eyes as he looked at the worried father "T.K if you don't calm down, and quit asking every other minute ill kick you out of this room and lock it, and aren't you late for work?"

"Izzy I have a key to every room, and I'm not going back to work until my kids are home," he said crossing his arms and sitting in the chair next to him.

"T.K you heard Genai this could take months or years, I know your worried but I'd suggest taking your wife's example and going to.." his statement was interrupted by a hysterical Kari running through the door

"I can't do it T.K" she cried running into T.K's arm.

T.K embraced his wife and looked at her, with the tears running down her face "what's wrong sweetie?"

"I can't go to work without constantly worrying about Noah and Destiny, Izzy you almost have this figured out right?" she said her voice cracking.

"It's hard to figure out anything when you husband is harassing me 24/7!" Izzy yelled standing up.

Another voice then was heard getting closer to the computer room "HEY SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP, YOUR YELLING WOKE US UP T.K AS YOUR OLDER BROTHER I DEMAND YOU TO GET THIS OFF YOUR MIND AND GO TO WORK!," yelled Matt.

"Matt… I'm not even going to be able focus at work."

Matt rolled his eyes and picked up his younger brother that kicked and screamed like a child and put him outside his house and gave him his billfold and keys.

As he began to shut the door, T.K yelled "what am I supposed to do all day?"

The door then opened for a split second Tai and Matt's heads popped out as they chorused "GO TO WORK!" the door then slammed.

'Who's going to watch over Kari, make sure she's okay?" T.K yelled.

Tai then poked his head out again "her favorite brother," he then grinned "bye"

T.K rolled his eyes and sat on his porch "hang in there, daddy will find you soon," he whispered.

Tai walked back into the computer room "so what exactly are you doing?" he said taking a seat next to Izzy.

"Well Tai, I have created a tracking device, but I'm trying to modify where it can track through time and other worlds as well, once its complete all I have to do is put a piece of DNA and it should be able to track exactly where Destiny and Noah are located."

"So once you finish this, you can find them easy?" asked Tai.

"Precisely!, the problem however will be finding a way for them to get back home, once we at least find where they are and we are assured they are okay hopefully your brother in law will calm down" said Izzy rolling his eyes.

"Let's just hope T.K doesn't put the poor kids on lock down once they get back," said Tai.

"I wouldn't put it past him," shrugged Izzy.

"Well I'm going to leave you to it and check on my sister," said Tai leaving Izzy in peace.

Tai walked in the living room to see Kari talking to his wife Sora and their son Anthony sitting with them, "hey sis, how are you holding up?"

"I've calmed down since T.K went to work, I love that he is protective of our kids, but I'm trying to be positive and it's hard with him freaking out."

"There's a reason for that," said a voice

Everyone turned to Matt and he began to speak "T.K let the fact that when he was eight and we never knew in the digital world If we were going to survive another day or if we were going to get killed it frightened him. He didn't want to show it in front of me, but he eventually admitted it, there's a reason why he will never allow Destiny or Noah to spend the night anywhere, he wants to keep control and know what is exactly going on with his kids and with them in a different world where he can't get in touch or know what's going on it drives him insane, he automatically starts thinking the worst is going to happen that's why I made him go to work, if he has time to think of the negative it can drive him into insanity until those kids come home."

Tai put his head down "I never thought it affected T.K that bad, Anthony always wanted Noah to spend the night and Noah has always told him that he wasn't allowed to spend the night anywhere, but I'm Noah's uncle he knows I won't let anything happen to him."

"Tai the point is, T.K rather is protective of his kids against saying I wish I just watched them better, he's beating himself up because he thought he didn't watch them enough, that it's his fault their gone," said Matt.

"I wish T.K would have told me, how he felt."

"Kari, when you were eight I'm sure you were scared too, but I'm also sure T.K felt he had to put on a brave face for you, I could tell even back then that kid loved you, I didn't like it at the time because you were my baby sister, but I could tell" said Tai.

"I just wish there was a way we could talk to them and know they are okay," said Kari.

Back in the past-

Destiny started to stretch as she heard commotion from what sounded like Tai and Kari arguing, she leaned up out of her cot and put her flip flops on she quickly brushed her hair and walked in the living room Kari was attempting to cook and Tai was arguing about everything she was doing wrong.

Destiny laughed softly as the siblings looked at her embarrassed, Kari was the first to speak as she hit Tai "see Tai, your big mouth woke them up!"

"Well I wouldn't be yelling if you knew how to cook instead of being like mom trying to kill us!" yelled Tai.

"What are you guys trying to cook?" asked Destiny.

"Well I want pancakes," said Tai.

Destiny rolled her eyes "here let me do it."

Kari shook her head "no, no you're our guest; it's not your job to cook."

"Believe me It's okay, my dad taught me how to cook, you guys watch T.V and I'll have it ready in a few minutes," said Destiny.

A few minutes later the three of them were eating when Noah walked in "good morning everyone."

"Morning" Tai, Kari and Destiny said in unison.

Noah sat down next to Destiny and started to eat, as Kari and Tai got up and did their dishes "we have school, your more than welcome to watch TV until we get back, but we ask you don't leave the house," said Tai.

"Alright, thanks for allowing us to stay," said Noah.

A minute later there was a knock on the door and Kari walked to it and none other than T.K was on the other side "hey ready to go to school?"

She nodded as she got her back pack "yeah," she then turned to Destiny and Noah "we will be back around 4."

Noah couldn't help but smirk as Destiny put on a small smile as they watched their younger version of their parents leave.

"They look perfect together," whispered Destiny.

"You see it too," said a voice.

Destiny turned around forgetting Tai was still here "they just look like they would be a good couple," said Destiny.

"They are destined to be together, this I know but she's my baby sister I'm not ready for her to fall in love and I never will be," said Tai.

Destiny started to laugh "don't feel bad Tai my dad is the same way, I'm not allowed to date until I'm sixteen and many guys have already tried asking me out."

Tai laughed "wish I could put that rule on Kari, well I got to go meet Sora, enjoy your day of doing nothing Kari will be back around 4 and I'll be back around 6."

The door then shut Noah turned on the T.V "wonder if there is anything worth watching?"

"I have a better idea, have you ever wanted to see the digiworld?" asked Destiny

Meanwhile Izzy was still researching at his desk he then thought to himself as he read what was on the computer

_The digivice reacts only to the holder of it but on rare occasions it will react to the children of the holder of the digivice._

Izzy then saw a video chat screen pop up and then hearing a voice yelling "WOAH!"

Izzy saw the face of the young man and jumped out of his chair he then looked at his computer, seeing an older version of himself "You're….your…"

The future Izzy looked at his younger self "I'm you from the future."

"Wow um so why are you talking to me?" asked the younger Izzy.

"I'm actually trying to track somebody, promise anything I'm about to say stays between us as it could ruin the future for your time line."

The younger Izzy nodded "of course."

"Have you seen two kids, blonde hair red eyes and brown hair blue eyes?"

"Yeah In fact my friends said they found them in the digiworld," said younger Izzy.

"I won't tell you whose kids they are, but there from the future, and we need to get them back home before it ruins time and space entirely."

His eyes went wide as he remembered the kid Noah going in the digital world using T.K's digivice.

"Noah is T.K's son," he whispered.

"Right how did you know? said future Izzy.

"Noah used T.K's digivice to go to the digital world for research and it only reacts to others then their partner if it's their children," said Izzy.

"Do you know where they are, their parents want to talk to them, and they have been worried sick."

"Um they are at Tai's, I'll go get them right away," said past Izzy.

Future Izzy took a breath of relief and yelled "found them!"

Future Kari ran in the computer room "where are they?"

"They ended up in the past Tai is about 15 and your 13 at this time," said Izzy.

"They didn't tell anyone who they were did they?" asked Kari.

"No they kept that a secret, but my past self already figured it out," said Izzy.

Destiny and Noah were watching Big Time Rush when there was a knock at the door.

Destiny looked over to Noah "what do we do?"

Noah then whispered "maybe if we don't answer they will go away."

Izzy on the other side of the door then yelled "it's okay, It's Izzy."

Destiny opened the door "Hi Izzy what can we do for you?"

Izzy looked at her with a serious face "I know your secret, Noah and Destiny or should I say Noah and Destiny Takashi."

Authors Note: Well Izzy now knows their secret, but they're not going to tell anyone else for a while how do you think their future parents will react when they talk to them? Especially over protective T.K? Tell me honestly what you think Good? Bad? Okay? And thanks a lot for the reviews it means a lot . No worries they will have adventures in the digiworld. Love you guys- Countrygirl19


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Destiny's heart began to race as she looked at her brother as Izzy stared at them "just follow me, I'll explain on the way."

The twins looked at each other as they followed their parent's friend it was nothing but silence for the three of them until they walked into Izzy's room.

Izzy didn't have to say a word before the twins saw the computer and saw their mother's and uncle's faces

"MOM, UNCLE TAI!" they yelled running up to the computer.

Kari sighed in relief as she began to cry "oh thank goodness you're okay!"

"Were fine mom, we just want to get back home," said Destiny.

Future Izzy's head came on the screen "believe me I'm working around the clock, I'm just glad I could track where you were," he said to the kids.

Tai was the next to speak "have you told anyone about where you came from?" he asked in a serious voice.

"No Uncle Tai, were not stupid it could ruin mom and dad getting together if we did that," said Noah.

"So how did you find us exactly?" asked Destiny.

"Well I tracked you, and it showed you were here and my screen popped up on his computer and here we are," said future Izzy.

Present Izzy then nodded "I'm the only one who knows about you two and it is very important that it stays that way, under any circumstances no one else can know especially T.K and Kari."

"We already know that, we just want to know how are we going to get home," said Noah.

"Believe me, myself and I are going to keep in touch on this matter and I soon as I figure it out I'll let him know," said future Izzy.

"Where is daddy, I want to talk to.."

Destiny then heard a door unlock and T.K was standing on the other side with worry and anger on his face as he ran to the computer "Destiny Hope Takashi and Noah Matt Takashi DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS TRAVELIING THROUGH TIME LIKE THAT!"

"Daddy we didn't mean to, we just walked to the computer and it sucked us in how are we supposed to know it did that?" said Destiny.

T.K took a breath "at least you two are safe, I miss you both so much,"

"Miss you too dad," said Noah.

"I miss you daddy," said Destiny.

"I worry about you kids, and you know I won't stop until you return home, please don't reveal who you are other than Izzy, and please stay out of trouble," pleaded T.K.

"We will stay out of trouble daddy," said Destiny.

"We will check on you soon, I love you, please stay safe," said Kari.

"Don't worry mom, were fine," said Noah.

Past Izzy then was on the screen "Izzy I'll be keeping in touch" then T.K showed back up on the screen "please watch them Izzy, I'm counting on you."

The screen then went black

Future T.K sat down on the chair and took a breath "thank goodness they are okay."

Kari sat down next to him "now that you have seen them will you at least calm down."

"Yeah, I was frightened I was never going to get to see them again, the sooner we get them home the better," said T.K

Kari slipped her hand under his "and we will, all you need to have is hope."

T.K chuckled "and I have hope because of you."

Destiny looked at Izzy "so you're not going to tell mom and dad of this time about us?"

"Absolutely not, and you two must be careful, any sudden interaction can change any course so you must be cautious especially around your mother and father of this time," said Izzy.

"Hey Izzy, I have always wanted to see the digiworld, If I promise to not interact with any digimon can I go see it."

"I guess, just no interacting with anything under any circumstances understand," said Izzy

"Yes I understand," said Destiny.

"Can I go too, just to make sure she stays out of trouble," said Noah.

"Yeah that's fine," said Izzy

The twins grabbed their parent's digivices that they left at Izzy's and held it up to the computer as they were sucked in the digital world.

Izzy immediately brought up the map to keep an eye on them; last thing he wanted was a 38 year old T.K on his butt for not watching his children.

Destiny smiled as she began to look around "wow I can't believe were here!"

"Wow it's just like dad described it" said Noah looking around.

Meanwhile The Digimon Emporer was watching from his layer "how disgusting there are more of them, well I'll take care of them" he said as he pushed a red button.

A creature came out with different parts of different digimon all into one Chrimairamon.

Destiny screamed as Noah got in a fighting stance, the digimon picked up Destiny by its mouth

Noah clinched his fist "leave my sister alone!"

He then heard a voice "cat's eye beam!"

He looked over to see his mother, father and Yolie all on their digimon, T.K looked over to Kari and Yolie "you guys help Destiny, I'll take Noah with me" the others nodded.

Noah looked at his young father confused, "but my sister…"

He pulled him up on Pegasmon "trust me your sister will be fine, Kari and Yolie can handle it."

"Then what are we going to do?" ask Noah.

"Were going to head Ken off," said T.K

T.K and Noah ran into the cave where Cody was freeing the digimon Tentomon set them free and T.K ran on in the cave further Noah unsure what to do followed him.

The digimon emperor looked at T.K "when did I give you permission to be in here?"

T.K was about to answer when Noah answered for him "when you messed with the wrong sister, you hurt her you deal with me."

The emperor laughed "here's the funny thing kid, I have a controller to that digimon that way if it ever backfired on me I could self destruct it, and your sister will die right with it, so you have two choices bow before me or your sister dies."

"Huh? Being so pathetic that you have to kill someone to please your sick mind, like I would ever bow for someone like you," said Noah.

"You little brat," The emperor yelled as he reared back his whip and sent it forward towards Noah a whip could be heard as it hit the boy's face.

T.K winced as he looked at the younger boy, Noah put his hand over the bruise then smiled "wow so that's all you got?" he said cockily.

At this point the emperor was shocked the boy wasn't fazed at all "That should have hurt you!" he yelled.

"If there's one thing my uncles have taught me, it's never show pain or weakness it just puts you at a disadvantage," Noah said in a serious tone letting his red eyes meet Ken's dark blue ones

He then ran up to him while slapping Ken across the face.

Ken fell down, the remote fell out of his hand as Noah picked it up "that's for all the digimon you have hurt in your name, he then punched him in the face which caused the other boy to scream in pain "and that's for trying to kill my sister!"

Patamon then digi armored to Pegasesmon and the two boys jumped on his back flying out of the cave.

Once they saw that Destiny was safely with Kari and Yolie Noah pressed the button and the digimon self-destructed.

The digidestend along with Destiny and Noah headed back to the real world "that was close real close," said Yolie.

T.K turned to Noah and Destiny "do you guys realize the huge risk you took just deciding to stroll through the digiworld without a digimon to defend yourself, you guys could have been killed!"

"We didn't think we were going to be attacked, and we did so we couldn't just not fight," said Destiny.

"How did you find out about us in the digital world anyways?" asked Noah.

"Izzy emailed us on our D terminal at least we got there in time," said Kari.

"Ahem" said a voice at the door everyone turned around to see Davis "you guys went on an adventure and you FORGOT ME!" he yelled.

"Davis not exactly an adventure we saved our friends," said Cody.

Yolie nodded "they could have gotten killed it wasn't a joke that we could wait for everyone who wanted to go."

Kari nodded "we got the call and we went nothing personal against you."

Noah smiled "thank you guys again for coming after us, we probably would have been goners if it wasn't for you guys."

Kari smiled at her new friend.

Davis then looked at the boy, "oh great there's two of them now, first T.S now this new boy trying to steal my girl."

Davis then chose this moment to act all tough for Kari "hey man who do you think you are, stealing my girl what was your name again?"

" Noah and what are you talking about? I can't date yet… and I'm not going to date someone I just met," said Noah trying his hardest not to burst out laughing at the thought of dating his mother.

Davis then stepped in front of Noah and pushed him "whatever Nathan I saw the way you looked at her," yelled Davis as he pushed Noah to the floor.

Destiny immediately ran over to defend her brother as she pushed Davis "don't push my brother like that!" she yelled.

Izzy observed the twins one thing he noticed they always defended one another just like Matt and T.K do, its obvious T.K showed siblings sticking together is very important especially when his parents divorced forcing him and Matt to be apart, he could tell just by the way the twins acted that T.K brought them up to not only be siblings but to be friends and there for one another.

Davis fell down on the ground and arched his eye at the young girl, she reminded him of Kari but the eyes those eyes were like T.K, and for that reason he couldn't hit on the girl.

Davis then pushed Destiny "awe your mad because your brother can't defend himself," said Davis crossing his arms.

Noah then got up and raised his hand and slapped him across the face "don't you ever put a hand on my sister again GOT IT!"

Kari then got angry she couldn't handle it anymore "stop it! stop it! this isn't how friends should be!" she then turned to Davis "I'm sick of you and this my girl stuff I was going to be nice about it but it's getting out of control, Davis you are a good friend in fact you act too much like my brother for me to ever consider anything more than that.. I don't feel that way for you and I'm sorry it's how I feel."

"You tell him mom" Destiny thought nodding of approval.

"Yeah that's right," thought Noah with a cocky smile on his face.

"So there's no hope" he said putting his head down.

She shook her head "no there never was, I'm in love with someone else always have been."

Kari's eyes locked with T.K's as she walked over to him "I do love you, but I don't want a relationship at this point I still feel were too young for that right now."

T.K nodded in respect the fact that he knew she loved him too was enough for right now.

Davis got upset "I knew you liked T.S, with his blonde hair and blue eyes and oh he's so dreamy," Davis said mockingly.

"No Davis I'm not superficial T.K was my first friend other than Tai, we went through a lot during the digital world the first time I always felt safe around him like I could count on him to be there, I could talk to him about anything and somewhere down the line I fell for him and I know I can't or won't love anyone else."

Kari then looked at her watch "uhoh its almost 4 we better get back home," said Kari grabbing her stuff.

"Hey Kari my sister and I will go on back to your house, I know after just admitting all of that you and T.K have some stuff to talk about we will go on and wait for you there," said Noah.

"Are you guys sure you know how to make it back, I don't want you guys to get lost," said Kari.

'Don't worry we will be fine," said Destiny laughing "see you when you get home."

T.K and Kari watched the sibilings leave "they seem like good kids," said T.K

Kari nodded "they must have really good parents."

Izzy couldn't help but smile to himself "they have no idea…" he thought

T.K then smiled "well shall we?" he said putting his hand out.

Kari giggled "yes we shall," as her hand entwined with his and they began walking together.

Davis watched the happy couple, as he felt jealousy and anger rise when Izzy walked over and put a hand on his shoulder "those two are meant to be, there's nothing you can do about it."

Davis snorted "Kari doesn't know what she wants and one day she will realize she wants me!" yelled Davis as he grabbed his stuff and left the computer room.

"I hope he doesn't try anything stupid," thought Izzy.

Davis smirked "she will be mine no matter the cost."

Author's note: Tada here is chapter 4 thank you guys so much for the reviews it means a lot to me that people like what I'm doing and I will try to update at least once every couple of days depending on my work schedule and all of that. So I want to know what you guys think. Do you guys like how Noah and Destiny always stand up for each other? Or how Kari took a stand finally to Davis's feelings? Or the hit scenes between Davis and Noah or Davis and Destiny and notice the Emporer / Noah scene was similar to the T.K and Emporer fighting scene in episode 19 I donnot own that…In fact I don't own anything Digimon except for my OC's so leave a review and tell me what you guys think love you guys Countrygirl19


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a Saturday morning and Noah was sleeping soundly until he heard arguing from the living room he laughed to himself as he put shorts on and a shirt of Tai's and walked in the living room.

"No I got here first Inuyasha is on I get the remote," yelled Tai.

"Taaaaaiiii I want to watch Soul Eater it's on right now!" yelled Kari.

"Too bad I'm older I get to choose what we watch, so there," said Tai.

Noah chuckled at his mother and uncle making complete fools out of themselves as he grabbed some chips and started eating them as he enjoyed the argument.

Kari then jumped on top of Tai's back reaching for the remote as they fell on the floor and began to wrestle it Noah just kept enjoying his chips and laughing at them every now and then.

The doorbell then rang noticing the siblings didn't move to get it Noah answered it and T.K smiled on the other side "oh hey, is Kari home?"

Noah chuckled "well her and Tai are kind of.."

T.K could then hear the screaming and arguing of Tai and Kari "they are arguing about the remote again aren't they?"

Noah nodded "yepp I've been enjoying the show with chips want to join?" he said holding out the bag of chips towards him.

T.K shrugged "uh sure why not."

He then walked in with Noah and the two began to eat chips as they continued to watch Tai and Kari.

Tai had a hold of the remote at this point as he yelled "hah I win Inuyasha it is!"

Kari then bit him on the hand which caused Tai to drop the remote, she then grabbed it "thank you!" and changed the channel.

Tai then looked over at Noah and T.K enjoying their chips "you mean to tell me you guys have been standing there and didn't try to help me!"

"I was just enjoying the show, you and Kari are pretty entertaining when you argue," said Noah grinning.

"What's your excuse T.K?" yelled Tai.

"I'm not getting involved," said T.K

"HEY WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING!" screamed Destiny as she walked in the living room.

Noah laughed "you missed it sis major remote fighting between Kari and Tai."

"Awe man I missed it," joked Destiny.

Kari then spoke as she turned off the T.V "so what do you guys want to do today?"

"That's actually why I came over the fair starts today do you guys want to go?," asked T.K.

"Yeah, let me get changed and find something for Destiny to wear" said Kari walking to her room as Destiny followed her.

T.K and Noah sat on the couch with Tai and started Inuyasha while waiting for the girls to get dressed.

Noah took a breath "I'm going to the bathroom I'll be right back," as he left Tai looked at T.K "T.K is there a chance you could have a twin you don't know about?"

T.K shook his head "no my only brother is Matt."

Tai took a breath as Noah walked back in followed by Kari and Destiny "were ready to go," said Kari.

T.K stood up "Tai are you going to come with us?"

Tai looked at the four of them "nah I think I'll chill around here," he said.

The four nodded and left as the door shut Tai then got dressed and left a few minutes later.

Izzy was on the computer doing his normal hacking when a screen came up and it was none other then his future self "hey any luck?"

"No how about you? After all your technology is far greater than mine," said present Izzy.

"No I just wish there was a way to make a time machine through the computer in order to get Noah and Destiny back here, they are already at risk as is."

Future T.K came into view "what do you mean they are at risk?"

"Well uh you see Noah and Davis have already got in a fight, it was a misunderstanding Davis thought Noah was hitting on Kari."

Future T.K laughed "well there's nothing to worry about my son can hold his own pretty well."

The door then opened and Tai walked in "hey Izzy I have a question about…" he then looked at the computer and saw an older T.K and Izzy "who the hell are they?"

Past Izzy laughed "these are my mom's friends from American they are checking on me," he said putting his hands over the screen.

Tai wasn't convinced that easily as he moved Izzy's hands he wasn't dumb that is his sister but older "what is going on!" yelled Tai.

Past Izzy took a breath "you may want to take a seat."

Tai sat down "what is going on?"

"Okay, I am the only one who knows this you can't repeat it to anyone especially T.K or Kari, Destiny and Noah are not from this time they are from the future and I'm working with my future self to create a portal to get them where they belong."

Tai's eyes widened "so they are from the future," he then thought for a minute "wait the boy he's a spitting image of T.K other than the eyes and Destiny she looks like Kari except blue eyes, which means…which means…" his eyes went wide again "YOU KNOCKED UP MY SISTER!" he directed at future T.K.

"Hey we were married six years before we had kids," defended future Kari.

"I just don't want to think of my baby sister falling in love and having kids," said Tai putting his head down.

Future T.K then spoke "Tai I take good care of her you know this."

Tai nodded "I know, it's just hard for me, she's more like my daughter then my sister since dad is never around."

Future Kari smiled "It doesn't happen for a while so don't worry."

"Tai, just promise me you will watch over our kids, their mother and I are so worried," said T.K

"Of course they are my niece and nephew after all, you just protect my baby sister," said Tai.

Future T.K nodded "each and every day."

Izzy smiled until he heard a beep from his phone and looked at the message

Izzy,

We need help we were at the fair but then we got a message from Yolie in the digital world Myotimon is back along with Devimon get a hold of Tai and Matt to digivolve into Omnimon hurry quick!

"Tai call Matt and go to the digital world Myotimon is back!"

"WHAT! I'll go get Matt right away."

"What's going on?" asked future T.K

"Myotismon is back Tai has gone to get Matt to merge into Omnimon to fight him off,"

"Oh no" whispered future Kari.

Future T.K fell down on his knees as he remembered Myotismon kidnapping Kari and then Devimon causing Angemon to kill himself, "both of them already took something from me…Tai Kaymia you better protect my kids," he thought to himself.

CLIFFHANGER :D

Authors Note: Sorry it took longer, I had to work longer these last few days because I'm taking tomorrow off due to my sister in law is going to get her water broke tomorrow and going to have my niece so I won't be updating for the next couple of days , review and let me know what you think : ) Thanks again for the reviews it means so much : )- Countrygirl19


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey guys, I apologize for taking so long to update between working and my niece being born and visiting my brother I have been very busy but I am back now hopefully going to be updating regularly again unless something comes up with work or something : ) I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews it means a lot that you guys like this story and idea Love you guys, Countrygirl19

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Chapter 6

A vampire like creature known as Myotismon smiled as he got out of the machine he looked over at his servant and laughed "_this is the perfect revenge to get the child of light and hope for what they did to me… to kill the things that means the most to them… their children."_

The other Devil like creature known as Devimon smirked "_and the best part is their parents can't do anything about it because their stuck in the future which leaves us able to attack without anyone here to protect them."_

Demi Devimon jumped up and down "_when can we shred them to pieces?"_

"_In due time, we must wait for the right moment to strike," _said Myotismon.

Kari along with T.K Noah and Destiny walked into the fair and the first thing they saw a bunch of people circled around two people and what sounded like people cheering someone on. As they got closer and pushing through the crowd they chuckled at the sight which was Davis and Matt having a dance off to Party Rock Anthem.

Noah and T.K couldn't help but laugh at the sight especially that Davis was failing miserably, Noah then smirked "Davis allow me to do this you're making a complete fool out of yourself."

Davis got angry "oh hell no, I'm not letting you make a fool out of me in front of Kari again Nathan."

Noah crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes "do we really have to go through this again?"

Matt looked at the new boy, "hey kid you know how to play guitar?"

"Yeah," he said grabbing the guitar; he smirked as he played the intro to Master of Puppets by Metallica.

Matt nodded "you got skill kid, check this out" as he played "Through the Fire and Flames by DragonForce.

The two of them continued to play songs back and forth as the group of people cheered until they heard a sound of screaming and people running as T.K and Kari looked over

They could hear the evil laugh which sounded way too familure, T.K's eyes widened his suspicions were right it was Myotismon.

Kari looked at T.K panicking "how did he get out here in the real world!"

Destiny and Noah ran up behind T.K and Kari "what the hell is that?" Destiny yelled.

Myotismon laughed as he looked over at Destiny standing ready to fight "ah yes, that is the child of the child of light we have come to the right time frame, as long as the spawn of light and hope are destroyed nobody can stop us in the future."

Myotismon laughed evilly as he grabbed Destiny she screamed fighting his grip.

Kari looked angry "why do you have our friend she did nothing to hurt you," she screamed at the vampire like creature.

He chuckled "oh if only you knew just how important this little girl is to you muahahahahaha."

Noah then screamed "if you hurt one hair on her I swear I'll..." his little speech was interrupted by Devimon grabbing the young boy.

T.K looked at the creature in horror "no not again, why must you haunt me first you took Angemon from me now you take my friends!"

He then held out his digivice "Patamon!"

The gerbal like creature nodded "right."

_Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!_

Kari then followed T.K's example "Gotomon!"

"One step ahead of you Kari," she said.

_Gotomon digivolve to Angewoman!_

They began to attack as Tai ran up to the scene "oh no I'm too late," he then looked over at Matt "Matt!"

Matt nodded "right Tai!"

_War Greymon! Metal Garurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon._

"Omnimon go save our friends!" yelled Matt.

He started to go over to save Noah when a voice yelled "Cable Crusher"

Tai looked over and saw Diaboramon his eyes went wide as his claw reached for Destiny crushing her in the process as she screamed.

"NOOOOOO! I CAN'T LET THEM DOWN, NOT NOW!" yelled Tai.

Angewoman attacked Diaboramon "celestrow arrow!"

Right before the attack could hit Myotismon hit a button and a him and Noah disappeared into thin air.

Tai's eyes went wide as he fell on the ground "no I let them down, my future sister my brother in law my nephew anything can happen to him now, I'm the worst uncle in the world," he whispered hoping nobody heard him.

He looked over at his sister, tears were falling down her eyes and Tai knew she had heard every word.

That boy that had been staying in their home was her son from the future, and now she had no clue what was going on with him.

"Tai, we have to find him, what if they kill him," she said crying into her brother's shoulder.

Tai hugged his sister tightly "don't worry, I'm not letting my nephew die before he is even born, count on that."

Tai then took out the mobile tracker Izzy made in case something like this was to happen and pushed a button he then saw a dot flashing on it "found him!"

Tai then turned to T.K "you find a way to get Destiny back, Kari and I are going after Noah."

T.K nodded "right be careful Kari."

Tai and Kari rode on Omnimon's shoulders as quick as he could fly "Tai I hope he's okay."

Tai smiled at his sister "Kari you are one of the strongest people I know you and T.K both hold pride to that and I have no doubt that you passed it down to your son."

Tears fell out of her red eyes "I can't believe he's my son and that girl is my daughter."

"Kar, I know you love T.K and T.K loves you, but I wouldn't tell him about them being from the future let things progress on their own, Destiny and Noah will come when they are meant to be here," said Tai.

They got to the building and Kari could see Noah tied up Myotismon laughed at the girl "take one more step and your friend dies."

She took a breath "look Myotismon I will sacrifice myself, please just let him go don't hurt him it's me you hate its Gotomon who destroyed you, not my son please let him go."

Noah's red eyes went wide "she knows..but how?" he whispered to himself looking at his past mother.

"Kari you can't sacrifice yourself, get away from here, mother!" Noah screamed.

"No Noah it's me he wants not you."

A ball appeared around Kari as it started to fly up and Noah was let go "NO MOM, I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" he screamed about to cry.

Angemon and T.K along with a passed out Destiny showed up on the scene "what happened?"

"Kari sacrificed herself, to save him," said Tai.

Davis arrived with flamedramon "what?" he then lashed at the young preteen boy "you it's your entire fault Kari is gone, your selfish Nathan."

"I didn't have a say in that decision, Kari made that decision I didn't want her to do it!" yelled Noah.

T.K then screamed "Davis It's not Noah's fault, we have to find a way to get Kari back and we can't do it if were all fighting."

Noah walked up to T.K "I promise you I told her not to do it."

T.K nodded "don't be hard on yourself she's a kind hearted person she even did something similar to this when she was eight don't beat yourself up."

Noah nodded "so what's the plan?"

"I know a plan how about we beat the hell out of this kid for sacrificing Kari," yelled Davis rearing his fist back.

"How about if you put a hand on my son, I'll beat the hell out of you!" said a voice behind him.

Destiny and Noah turned around knowing the voice too well "dad!" they both yelled.

T.K looked at the man, and his eyes went wide that man is him which means Destiny and Noah are his children and Kari would one day be his wife.

The young T.K tried not to cry especially in front of his older self "I let my wife get captured I can't even protect my family," he whispered.

Authors Note: Tell me what you think and review please thank you guys so much for the support : )


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

T.K fell down on his knees as tears fell out of his eyes, his worst fear came true he was determined to be a wonderful husband and father and yet he failed them before he had a chance to be one.

"I let my worst enemy kidnap not only my future children but the love of my life," what kind of person am I, what kind of husband am I? What kind of father am I?" a tear fell out of his eye "what have I done?"

Tears fell out of his eyes, as Tai walked up to him "T.K, do you love my sister?"

He looked at Tai "of course I do Tai."

"Well T.K.." he started he then put his hand in a fist reared back and punched him in the face as he fell to the ground he put his hand over his cheek which was throbbing as he looked angry at Tai.

"Then straighten the hell up, I want my sister to marry someone who can protect her and her family not someone who will give up hope on them," said Tai.

T.K nodded as he took Tai's hand "thank you Tai, I will be the man of the family and I need to be brave for Kari and even If there not my children yet, for them as well."

He then looked at Tai "I promise you, I won't stop until Kari, Destiny and Noah are all safe."

Tai nodded "now this is the guy I will approve to marry my sister."

T.K laughed "let's go get Kari and kick some butt."

Destiny ran over to her past father and uncle "I want to go with you dad."

Both future and present T.K spoke at the same time "no absolutely not you're staying here where it's safe."

Destiny turned to her future father "I just want to make sure mom is okay, dad."

Present T.K looked at his future daughter in the eyes "I promise you I will get your mother back, stay with my other self if he is anything like me I know he has been worried to death about you."

Destiny nodded and stood next to her father and brother as they watched Tai and past T.K leave.

Tai looked over to T.K "alright let's get down to business, we need a plan."

Noah then turned to his father "I'm sorry dad, I couldn't protect Destiny well enough on more than one occasion, I'm a bad big brother, I tried to be brave dad it's hard."

T.K hugged his son "do you know how frightened I was when I found out you were lost through time without me right here with you and your sister I was thankful when we found out where you were and that you were safe, it worried me and your mother, when Izzy fixed the time machine he almost made your mother go afraid I would go mad if I came back here, I promised I wouldn't however."

Destiny hugged her dad "daddy are we going to be able to go back home?"

He shook his head "I'm afraid not, Izzy got enough energy for one round trip for now I decided to come mostly to see for myself if you were safe."

"Dad It wasn't the same without the real you, I mean you don't get scared of anything," Noah said to his father.

"Noah, Destiny I was frightened you see the younger me I'm sure all of this overwhelmed him and scared him, your mother and you kids are what make me determine to stay strong, I'm sure now that he knows about you guys he's determined to prepare to be the father he is meant to be one day."

Future T.K then started to fade away, Destiny's eyes began to water "daddy what is going on?"

He looked at his daughter "I don't know but don't worry we will get you home soon, mom and I love you."

Destiny and Noah smiled "we love you dad."

He then disappeared into a light, and reappeared back in the computer room in his own time with Izzy and Kari looking at him "Izzy why am I back?"

"Because you already exists at that time, and you saw yourself which could cause ripples in the universe."

Izzy then looked at the computer "huh that's odd…"

"What's odd?" said Kari walking up to the computer.

"Nothing is out of order, nothing is changing or altering," said Izzy.

Kari then looked at her husband "did you at least find them?"

He nodded "yeah they are fine, but both you and I know who they are."

"Izzy will this ruin anything in their time?" Kari said worried.

Izzy kept his eyes on the computer "actually no… tell me this T.K when did you first love Kari?"

"When I was eight years old, I knew I loved her," he replied.

"Exactly, nothing has changed because you both knew either way that you loved each other so the fact that you meet your future kids doesn't change how you feel," said Izzy.

"But what about Davis he must be taking it pretty hard," said Tai.

"Actually he almost hit Noah thinking he was hitting on her," said T.K laughing "but luckily I was there to get a few words nobody puts a hand on my kids, ever."

"Remind me to slap him next time I see him, nobody should ever try to harm my little boy," said Kari.

Back in the past

Meanwhile Myotismon had Kari trapped until he heard a yell "transident sword!"

Omnimon swung his sword and the power hit Myotismon, he screamed in pain as Omnimon then turned to the other side Supreme Cannon!

A blast came out and hit Myotismon as he screamed he began to disinigrate into nothingness and Kari's barrier disappeared.

She then ran up to T.K as he put his arms around her "T.K I'm so glad you guys are okay."

T.K held her tight "I just thank god you're okay," he whispered.

Tai smiled at the couple as Destiny and Noah came running behind him "hey is mom okay?" Destiny whispered.

Tai smiled "she's fine."

Kari then saw Destiny and Noah standing with Tai and ran towards them tears falling down her face "oh thank goodness you guys are okay, I don't know what I would have done If you guys got hurt," said Kari hugging both of her future children.

Noah crossed his arms "you should have let me go, instead of sacrificing yourself."

Kari began to cry into her son's shoulder just happy that they didn't get hurt.

A voice was heard behind them "oh my god, here you go again can't you keep your hands off of my girl!" yelled Davis.

"Davis you have it all wrong, I'd suggest backing off before making a mistake!" Tai yelled stepping in front of his sister and future nephew.

"Get out of the way Tai," Davis yelled.

Davis punched Tai in the eye causing him to fall and then he was standing in front of Noah he was getting ready to punch him when T.K got behind him and threw him on the ground and kicked him "Davis you stay away from me, and my family got it?"

T.K then took Kari's hand and looked at Tai "mind if I walk Kari, Destiny and Noah back to your place?"

Tai smiled "well we have one problem, mom and dad is back which means the one friend rule is back into play, since they are your kids can one of them stay with you?"

T.K eyes went wide in horror he looked at his kids, he didn't know if his future self-told them the abuse and pain he went through, the reason he never had friends over, he didn't want one of them to witness that first hand.

T.K took a breath and hoped for the best "sure," he replied hoping his mom would be out for the night.

The five of them walked to the street that split where T.K lives and Kari and Tai lived down from, "okay I guess so mom doesn't freak out over a girl staying the night I guess Noah can come with me."

Tai nodded "Destiny will stay with us."

Destiny gave her brother a hug and Kari hugged Noah as T.K hugged Destiny and went their separate ways.

Tai Kari and Destiny walked into the house "hey mom I have a friend over is this okay?"

smiled her welcoming smile "welcome to our home any friend of Kari's is a friend of mine would you like a health shake?" she said holding it out she looked over 's shoulder to see Kari and Tai shaking their heads nooooooo.

She then put on a fake smile "um sure."

Kari slapped her head; her daughter must have inherited her kind nature from her…poor girl.

Meanwhile T.K and Noah walked in his house and lucky for T.K his mom wasn't home and he hoped she wouldn't be coming home tonight, mostly for the safety of his future son.

"You can go ahead and take a shower if you like, I didn't do my chores today so I need to get those done," he said to Noah.

Noah shrugged "alright," as he saw the bathroom and walked to where it was.

T.K sat down and thought of today's events he looked at towards the bathroom "that boy is my son, unbelievable he seemed like he was brought up well, not scarred like I was, and my daughter she seemed so spirited and happy, did I let them know my mother did I allow them around this hell?" a lot of things were going through the young boys mind.

T.K was in thought when Noah walked up to him "T.K?"

He was still staring into space.

"T.K?" he said louder.

"Dad!" he yelled.

T.K then looked over "what, I'm sorry I was just thinking here's the remote you can watch some TV."

Noah took the remote "thanks, it's just weird."

T.K looked at the boy "what's weird?"

"I've never been away from my sister, heck until this experience I've never stayed the night anywhere other than home."

T.K was about to respond when he heard the door jiggle "Noah go to my room, please now."

"Why what's going on?" he said walking back to his room.

T.K began to panic "go just please," he begged.

Noah nodded and shut T.K's bed room door.

T.K took a breath as his mother walked in, and not just her, her boyfriend of the week, he could smell the alcohol on her.

He then could hear the screaming "T.K you didn't do your chores!" she screamed.

"I know I went to the fair with Kari, and I just thought…" he attempted.

She then walked up to him "you thought you would rush and get home before I noticed!" she yelled.

"Mom, I'm sorry but if you weren't so wasted you wouldn't be acting this way," screamed T.K

Nancy smacked T.K across the face, he winced at the pain but he was used to it "don't you ever be disrespecting your mother, you hear me."

"You are not a mother," he then looked towards his bedroom door which was cracked he could see his son's frightened red eyes "a parent would NEVER hit their son, or let anyone else, I would love my children more than anything in this world, and protect them with my life, you are not a mother."

Her boyfriend of the week laughed "yeah and your piece of a shit dad is better, he abandoned you because you're a disgrace, you and your brother," he said punching T.K.

"My dad just works a lot, at least he didn't get wasted and abuse Matt," yelled T.K. as he got up ready to fight.

"T.K your nothing but a brat!" the man said holding out a gun, his eyes went wide as he began to run, a bang could be heard.

The bullet hit T.K and he fell on the ground as he squinted his eyes shut crying, hoping it would all be over he then saw his son, ready to run in, he saw it all he was ashamed of himself as he mouthed "get help."

Noah climbed out of his window and ran as quickly as he could to the Kaymia apartment, he went to Tai's window and banged on it, Tai opened it seeing his nephew "hey kid, what's going on?"

Kari heard the commotion and ran into Tai's room, "Noah what's wrong?"

Tears fell down his eyes "its dad, he's been shot!"

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long, I've been busy here lately but anyways again thanks for the support leave a review tell me what you think :3

Love Countrygirl19


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tears fell down Noah's red eyes as he looked at his uncle and mother "its dad, he's been shot!"

Kari's eyes went wide as she looked over at her brother in horror Tai grabbed his cell phone and called the police and Kari stepped out of the window next to her future son and started running towards T.K's building while Tai took the car and followed them.

By the time they got to the apartment the police were already there, they waited with the police until they saw T.K being carried out on a stretcher and Kari couldn't contain herself as she ran towards him "oh my god T.K I'm right here hang on please you can't leave me" a tear then fell out of her eye "T.K I love you."

T.K could hear her speaking, but he didn't have the strength to respond, he did however have enough strength to entwine his hand in hers as he squeezed it "I love you too," he thought to himself.

Once everyone got to the hospital Noah sat by himself thinking as Destiny walked over to him "so who shot daddy?" she asked her brother.

One of nana's boyfriends "he was abused Des, that's why dad is so overprotective of us, that is why we never visited nana.

Kari was sitting with her brother "he's my best friend, why didn't he ever tell me about his mom, I could have done something, I could have stopped this pain oh T.K."

"Kar, it's not your fault, maybe he's like Matt he would rather deal with it then admit he was struggling," said Tai rubbing his sister's back.

The doctor walked in as everyone walked up to him, T.K is awake you may see him one at a time.

Kari was the first to walk in "hey T.K."

He smiled a weak smile "so Noah told you everything?"

She sat down on the side of his bed "T.K I'm your best friend why didn't you tell me about your mom?"

"I didn't want to risk you getting hurt, I loved you too much, I risked our son, now he's probably frightened to be around me" said T.K

"The only thing he was frightened about was losing his dad," Kari said kissing his cheek.

Tears fell down T.K's eyes "I'm scared Kari, what if I turn out to be a horrible parent?" he asked

She smiled "your nothing like her, when the time is right you will be the best parent in the world, I know it."

T.K smiled weakly "only because now I know I will have you by my side," he said squeezing her hand.

Tai was still in the lobby with the kids when Matt and his dad showed up, ran up to Tai "is T.K okay?"

Tai smiled "he's fine he is talking to Kari right now."

Matt walked over to Noah "how are you holding up, kid?"

"I just wish I could have stopped him from shooting T.K it's my fault" he said putting his head down.

Matt sat next to the young boy, "kid there is nothing you could have done, T.K. should have told dad and I the minute the abuse started, we could have prevented all of this, you're a brave kid you went and got help you did the best you could."

"But if he's severely injured it could ruin everything, the future," he whispered.

Matt looked at the boy "what do you mean kid?"

As Matt looked at the boy Noah's body looked like it was fading in and out "uh..Tai what the hell is going on?"

Tai looked over and immediately pulled out the computer hoping he could get an answer from future Izzy, right on cue his face showed up on the screen "Why is Noah disappearing?"

Izzy looked on the computer "the timeline has changed dramatically and Noah is the cause of it, T.K was never meant to get shot and his mom was never meant to go to jail, this wasn't the cause of T.K and Kari being so close, something else caused it."

"Does this mean he just ruined T.K and Kari getting together?" asked Tai.

Izzy shook his head "not necessarily, if that were the case Destiny would be disappearing too, it just means he ruined his existence somehow."

Tai panicked "well you got to fix it Izzy!"

Izzy nodded "I'm working on it; I won't let Noah's spirit die if I can help it."

'Um..guys, I'm still disappearing," said Noah freaked out then in a second his body was gone.

Tai looked back at the computer "Noah is gone!"

Izzy began to work on his computer, and he put on a smile "he's not gone, I've found him but oh no.."

"Oh no what? Where is my brother!" yelled Destiny.

Izzy's eyes went wide "he's…he's.."

Noah looked around, he looked at his hands, felt his hair "I'm still alive." He then turned around "I'm in the digital world, but…" he then heard a voice "hey kid!"

He turned around to see a twelve year old version of his uncle Matt and right next to him his father at eight years old "come here we won't hurt you," his eight year old father said.

Noah panicked he had already ruined one time line he wasn't going to ruin this one, he did the only thing he could think of at that moment, he turned the other way and ran.

"So where is he? Where is my brother," Destiny yelled.

"He went back to 1999 when we first went to the digital world," said Izzy.

"WHATTTTT?" screamed Kari in horror who had just heard the entire conversation.

"Well now that our Kari knows who is going to tell future Kari and T.K that we lost their kid?" asked Tai.

Tears streamed down Kari's face "you got to get him back Tai, I know I'm only thirteen but I already feel a mother instinct towards him."

Tai began to panic "what do you expect me to do?"

"Fix it!" screamed Kari "find my little boy!"

Izzy from the future sighed as Kari and T.K walked up to him "well has anything come up?"

He took a breath "Noah is lost through time; he's in the year 1999 now."

"What!" they both screamed.

Meanwhile back in 1999

Young T.K looked at Matt "why did he run from us?"

"Maybe he showed up here when we did, and he's scared," said Sora who was standing next to Matt.

"Or maybe he's an enemy and he knows he's been caught," said Tai starting to run in the direction of the boy.

"Tai stop! You may frighten him," yelled Sora.

Noah was still running hoping he could find somewhere to hide until he could get a hold of Izzy, he could still hear footsteps behind him, he turned for a second it was Tai at twelve years old, he knew even back then that guy could out run him, but he didn't give up "STOP RUNNING KID!" he screamed.

Noah kept running faster, hoping the other boy wouldn't catch him, but no such luck Tai then ran until he was right behind him jumped for his legs causing Noah to fall down "listen kid I don't know who you are but when I tell you to stop running you will stop running!" yelled Tai.

Noah took a breath and he did the only thing he could think of "sorry uncle Tai, but I'm not going to ruin this time like I did the last.." he thought to himself.

He then turned over to where he was facing Tai and made his hand into a fist and punched Tai which caused him to let go of his leg, and he ran for it "I have to get a hold of Izzy," he thought.

Tai watched the boy run, "why that little…"

T.K then yelled "Tai stop! I would have probably punched you too if you grabbed me and made me fall down it was probably just a reflex."

Sora nodded "give the boy some time, we can find him later and find out what's going on."

Noah ran into a cage and pulled out his watch which had a screen on it and turned it on, a second later Izzy's face was shown "hey Izzy."

"Noah thank god you're okay, have you interacted with anyone yet?"

He fidgeted "well I kind of punched Tai."

Tai's face could then be seen on the screen "what do you mean you punched me?"

"Sorry uncle Tai you chased me down and grabbed me it was my only reflex" said Noah.

"Genai is working on a way to get you back home, also on something that will make anyone who had contact with you during this trip forget about you and your sister like it never happened, it would be best that way."

"Stay under the radar as much as you can," said Izzy.

Noah nodded "right," he then thought to himself "this would be easier said than done if I didn't have my twelve year old pissed off uncle after me," he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kari was crying on T.K shoulder her son was lost in a different time from his sister, and she was frightened for him before he at least had his sister by his side and the others from the past now he has nobody.

As Kari was trying to calm down, Izzy was trying to invent a portal that would at least get Noah back to the year 2003 where he would be back with his sister, but so far no such luck.

She hugged her husband as he rubbed her back "I just want them back home," she whispered.

T.K nodded "I know, I want them home too."

Meanwhile Noah woke up in the cave he looked around and took a breath of relief that nobody found him. He got up and walked out of it looking making sure nobody was around before turning on his watch on he then heard a voice behind him.

"Hi!" Noah then jumped and turned around seeing his eight year old father with a goofy grin on his face, "you know this is where my brother hides when he wants to get away from everyone right?"

"I could really care less kid," said Noah trying not to talk to him that much.

"Why are you hiding, my friends and I can help you," he said friendly.

"I don't need your help, "Noah said as he walked away "I just want to get home," he whispered.

"Nice to meet you," T.K said friendly.

Izzy kept working on the computer as a smile appeared on his face "I did it…I FINALLY DID IT!" he screamed literally jumping up and down.

Hearing the scream T.K and Kari immediently ran back into the computer room, "what did you do?" asked Kari hopeful.

"I created a device with a push of a button once I track their exact location they will disappear from where there at and appear here right before the time travel happened the first time, but in this process it will also erase anything that happened right before they went to the digital world, your minds will be wiped as well as your past counter parts so they will not remember any contact with them."

Kari nodded "that would be best this way things can go naturally."

Matt who heard the convrosation interjected "have you tested it Izzy? What if it doesn't work?"

Izzy nodded "good point I should test it to make sure it runs smoothly, I will need to send someone through time I will bring you right back any volunteers?"

Emma stood up "I want to go! Even for a second please?"

Before Matt had a chance to answer, his wife answered for him "no Emma absalutly not! This is not a joke if it doesn't work we may not get you back!" yelled Mimi.

Anthony then stood up and turned to Tai "hey can I do it mom, dad?"

Sora looked worried and turned to her husband for the final decision, "okay" he then turned to Izzy "just bring him right back."

Izzy nodded "you have my word Tai."

He then got a piece of Anthony's DNA and pointed the device towards him and pushed a button and in a second he was gone.

Meanwhile T.K, Matt, Kari, Tai Destiny and Sora was hanging out at Matt's house since his dad now had custody of T.K since his mother was in jail for the time being. They were playing Boudaki 3 when a light appeared as they looked over Tai and Matt immediately got in a fighting stance.

When the smoke cleared they saw a tan spiky brown haired, green eyed sixteen year old boy, which Destiny recognized immediately and ran over to him "Anthony! How are you here?" she said hugging him.

He hugged his younger cousin back, and turned on his watch "Izzy it worked I'm in 2003."

Destiny's eyes went wide "wait Izzy did it, he found a way to get me and Noah home?"

Anthony nodded "yes, in a few minutes I'm going back so listen once you warp back everything will be erased as if it never happened, this way the future isn't altered."

Matt nodded "so I'm guessing your one of her friends from the future?"

Anthony smirked "try cousin," as he opened his green eyes.

Sora looked at the boy she noticed the resemblance immediately "you are Tai's son aren't you?"

"Well since you will forget anyway that would be correct," he said grinning.

Tai started to feel woozy, until he passed on the floor causing a big thunk.

Matt couldn't help but laugh "hey Teeks looks like you took it better then Tai did, you didn't even pass out and you had twins."

T.K looked down and blushed "yeah I guess I just knew in my heart that I would marry her one day and have children so it didn't surprise me."

Anthony laughed "good thing you guys aren't going to remember this anyway, but anyway Izzy is going to zap us back any minute so I'd say your goodbye's now."

Kari immediently got up and walked over to her daughter "I can't believe I'm going to have a beautiful daughter someday and a handsome son" she hugged her " I can't wait to hold you for the very first time, I'm so glad I got to meet you and I hate I can't tell your brother goodbye."

Destiny patted Kari on the back "mom don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad you calm down before you have us."

Kari nodded "pass on the message that I love your brother when you see him okay?"

Destiny "I will."

T.K walked over to Destiny and hugged her "I love you and your brother, stay safe okay?"

She hugged him tightly reminded of how she missed her real daddy "we will stay safe we promise."

Anthony pushed his watch "Izzy we are ready to go."

Izzy's voice could then be heard "got it you guys have thirty seconds!"

Destiny moved over next to her cousin, tears were falling down Kari's eyes and T.K embraced her letting her know everything was going to be okay, Sora smiled she felt it in her heart that older boy was her son, but she knew he would be in her life when the time is right and so would Tai.

Izzy pushed the button they should be back in…

Meanwhile in the past chibi T.K was getting attacked by Devimon he swooped down and T.K covered his eyes scared as could be, Noah remembered many times his dad saved him, and he didn't care at this point he was going to save his dad.

Right before Devimon had a chance to hit him Noah jumped in front of him, and pushed him out of the way.

Then as T.K looked to see who saved him a light flashed out causing him to pass out, and Noah disappeared.

Matt ran over to his younger brother "T.K, are you alright?"

The young boy woke up he then remembered something he was about to get hit, but something saved him "Matt where is the angel I saw an angel he saved me I have to thank him."

Matt looked at him confused "T.K there is nobody here."

He looked around, nobody was there, he then looked in the ground he found a necklace he picked it up and it said _Noah_ on it.

T.K looked up to the sky, he had remembered "I don't know who you are Mr. Angel I guess your name is Noah thank you for saving me."

Back in the future

Kari was fixing breakfast like every morning, she looked at her husband "can you please wake up the kids they are going to be late for school."

T.K smiled and walked into Destiny's room "hey Des, it's time for school, Destiny!" he said shaking her.

She stirred before blinking her eyes, she then immediently sat up with tears running down her face "daddy, you're here! "she hugged him as tight as could be.

He laughed "Destiny honey are you okay?"

She then cried "I miss you so much, I'm glad I'm home."

T.K laughed "honey what's gotten into you, I think you must have had a bad dream sweetie."

Destiny stared at her father "does he not remember anything?" she thought "I'm going to get ready for school," she said getting some clothes and walking into the bathroom.

T.K then walked into his son's room and shook him "Noah it's time for school."

He woke up and blinked a few times and then hugged his dad "dad!" he said hugging him.

"Okay it's not father's day; it's not my birthday or yours what is up with you and your sister today?" T.K asked looking at his son.

Noah then smiled "hey dad I know I used to think it was annoying but thank you for being protective of us and spending time with Des and I and teaching us the importance of family, I know some people don't have that I'm glad Destiny and I have you and mom to teach us that."

T.K sat down on his son's bed "what made you decide all of a sudden you don't think it's annoying?"

Noah took a breath "I just know this boy who didn't have a good family and I'm just so thankful for you and mom being good parents."

"Well that's because your mom and I have the best kids in the world, and the best son in the world better get ready for school," said T.K ruffling his hair.

Noah laughed "dad! You're embarrassing me."

"Hey it's my job," said T.K

Noah laughed "your funny dad, I'm going to take a shower."

Once Kari was getting ready to go to work she was surprised by her kids running to her and giving her a hug "mom!" they both yelled.

"Alright guys what is going on?" said Kari laughing.

"We just love you mom," said Destiny.

"Indeed you're the best mom," said Noah

Kari was not used to this so she felt both of their foreheads "this is odd you don't have a fever."

Destiny laughed "we are fine mom."

Noah smiled "were off to school have a wonderful day at work."

T.K waved to his kids "be home by 5."

"I'll do better than that I'll be home at 4:30," said Noah.

"and I'll be home at 3:30" yelled Destiny as the door slammed.

T.K and Kari looked at each other "what is wrong with our children?" Kari asked.

T.K shrugged "maybe they will be back to normal tomorrow."

Noah looked at his sister "I'm so glad to be around our real parents."

Destiny nodded "I agree, it was fun meeting their past selves but it's not mom and dad."

Noah nodded "that's right, I'm just glad everything is back to normal."


End file.
